rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
The End is Near
The End is Near is the nineteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 13. It aired on August 30, 2015 for sponsors and August 31st, 2015 for the general public. It is the 284th episode overall. Characters Reds and Blues *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Donut *Lopez *Tucker *Caboose *Epsilon *Freckles *Washington *Carolina *Doc *Junior *Sister New Republic *Kimball *Matthews *Smith *Jensen *Palomo *Bitters *Several soldiers Federal Army of Chorus *Emily Grey *Red Fed *Several soldiers Charon Industries *Felix *Locus *Malcom Hargrove *Several soldiers UNSC *UNSC Police Other *Santa *Several aliens Plot The battle between the Chorus armies and space pirates rages on at the Communication Temple, with the former army beginning to overwhelm the enemy. As the pirates are forced to fall back, Kimball and the Reds and Blues move forward towards the entrance of the temple. Tucker soon joins them, accompanied with Washington, Carolina, and Epsilon, who inform the crew of the destruction of the Purge as well as the deaths of Felix and Locus. Epsilon then notifies them of a teleporter inside the temple that leads to the control room. Just then, a Mantis operated by the space pirates begins killing several Chorus soldiers. Because of this, Carolina gives Epsilon to Tucker and allows the Reds and Blues to go to the control room while she and Wash stay and fight outside. After the Reds and Blues pass through the teleporter they arrive at the control room and are greeted by Santa. As Santa begins preparing the temple for activation, the crew discover Felix flying towards them in a Falcon. As the crew scatters, the Falcon crashes down at the control room. Felix, along with an exhausted Locus, readies himself to fight the Reds and Blues. As he tries to force Locus to join him, the latter explains that, with the Tartarus destroyed and their numbers low, their mission has failed. However, Felix furiously tells him that he is not doing this for the mission but for himself and leaves to find the crew. Outside the temple, Wash is contacted by Tucker, who informs him that Felix and Locus are alive and are inside the control room. Being unable to help them, Wash tells Tucker that he and the others will have to deal with them alone, but expresses his confidence that they will come out successful. As Felix searches for the crew, Locus struggles to keep up with him and soon collapses. Santa reveals himself to him and asks why he is doing what he's doing, but Locus repeatedly replies that he doesn't know. When Santa asks Locus if he would like to know something Locus requests to know what Felix is afraid of. Santa, in response, tells Locus that Felix is afraid of him. Meanwhile, Felix calls out to Tucker in fury until the latter confronts him. After a brief fight, Felix knocks Tucker to the ground, until the other Reds and Blues intervene and attack Felix, quickly overpowering him. When Felix becomes surrounded, Locus approaches the crew but does not harm them. Instead, he gives up his weapon and tells Felix that he is not a soldier, but a monster like him. Felix pleads Locus to rethink what he's doing but Locus disregards him. As a result, Felix attacks everyone but quickly gets a sticky grenade caught on his hardlight shield, fired by Simmons. Tucker then throws a frag grenade towards Felix, which blasts him over the edge of the control room and sends him plummeting to his death. With Felix dead, Locus, having obtained Felix's sword after the latter threw it at him, becomes the new bearer of the Great Key and activates the Comm. Temple for the Reds and Blues. While the crew refuses to forgive Locus for everything he has done, the latter expresses his understanding and explains that he will make things right, though he will not be imprisoned. Epsilon warns Locus that if he runs they will find him, but Locus assures him that they will not, before cloaking. With the temple now active, the crew proceeds to broadcast their message. The process is successful as the message, delivered by Epsilon, quickly transmits to several communication devices across the galaxy, including the UNSC headquarters on Earth, a Sangheili Embassy, and even Blood Gulch. With the message and its files making its way across the galaxy, the receivers are made aware of Chorus’ location, the survival of the Reds and Blues, and Chairman Hargrove's crimes. After Epsilon ends the message, the Feds and Rebels rejoice, having destroyed the Mantis as well as defeating the remaining space pirates. Kimball then happily informs the crew of a ship approaching Chorus from slipspace. Unfortunately, the ship is revealed to be the Staff of Charon, with Hargrove himself, stationed inside the ship, proclaiming that the group has made a terrible mistake. Transcript Fade into the Communications Tower, where the Federal Army and New Republic soldiers are seen battling Charon's forces. Cut to the Red Fed. A Space Pirate walks up behind him. Insane Space Pirate: You damn colonists! I'm not going back to jail! (loads shotgun) I'm gonna kill ya! I'm gonna get my money! Then- Matthews: (off screen) Heads up! Matthews runs over the Insane Space Pirate in a Ghost. Red Fed: Hey, thanks man! Matthews: No problem! I mean, I was actually trying to shoot him but I think I almost got the hang of th-WAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! The Ghost shoots forward and flies past Grif and Simmons. Simmons: You know, maybe giving alien vehicles to human drivers wasn't the best idea. Doc drives by in a Ghost. Doc: (in O'Malley's voice) Speak for yourself! (laughs maniacally and drives off) Cut to Lopez, Sarge, and Kimball, who fire at some pirates near the temple's entrance. Kimball: Keep pushing! One of the Space Pirates is shot while the other two turn to look at his body. Space Pirate: Damn it, fall back! They retreat, chased by Lopez, Sarge, Grif, Simmons, and Kimball. Sarge: Hehe, keep running, dirtbags! Simmons: Okay Tucker, we're in. Can you make it to our position? Tucker: (over the radio) Hell yeah! I got my own private escort. Simmons: What?! Seriously? Carolina: (off screen) Seriously. Simmons and the others turn around to see Carolina, Tucker, and Wash walking towards them. Kimball: Carolina! Wash! You made it! Wash: Sorry we're late. Blowing up a death machine takes longer than you'd think. Carolina: Well we did manage to kill two mercs with one stone. Grif: Aw dude, did they go out like bitches, or was it slow and painful? Tucker: What kind of messed up question is that? Wash: Incineration by explosion. Tucker: Aw hell yeah! Straight up Freelancer justice! Epsilon materializes next to Carolina. Epsilon: Yeah yeah, may they burn in hell. We still need to get Tucker to the tower controls. There's a teleporter down the hall that'll take us to the Control Room. Once we broadcast our message, Charon will have no reason left to fight. Carolina: Then let's push our way to the teleporter- Caboose: (off screen) RUN AWAY!! Caboose and Donut run up to the group. Simmons: What are you guys doing? Doc drives up, his Ghost sparking and on fire. Tucker: And what killed your ride? New Republic Soldier: (on radio) All squads, get to cover! Get to cover-UGH!. (cuts out) Doc: (fearful) Uh... probably the same thing that killed them? Cut to a squad of Federal Army soldiers as they are crushed by the foot of a Mantis. Mantis: ENGAGING HOSTILES. The Reds and Blues watch from a platform nearby. Lopez: Ohhhhh mierda. shit. Simmons: THEY HAVE A MANTIS?! Caboose: Yes, and for all those who are wondering, uh no, he and Freckles are not brothers... I asked him. Grif: I was going to ask where your tank went, but you...pretty much answered that. Sarge: Looks like they ain't going down without a fight. Tucker: So now what? Carolina: Take Epsilon. Broadcast his message and end this. Wash and I can deal with the Mantis while Kimball and her men hold this position. Epsilon: How 'bout it, Tucker? Room for one more? Donut: We'll be right on your rear! Tucker looks around at his friends. Tucker: Right. (pulls out his sword) Let's finish this! Cut to the Blood Gulch Crew after going through the teleporter, groaning from its after effects. Tucker: (coughs) Oh god, I forgot teleporting sucks! Doc: (sighs) You don't know the half of it... Epsilon: Wimps. Synthetic body for life, yo. Lopez: Verdad. Truth. Sarge: So this the place? COMM. TEMPLE CONTROL ROOM Grif: I'm gonna put my money on yes. Santa appears. Santa: Lavernius Tucker, welcome to the Control Room. Caboose: Santa! If I knew you were here, I would've brought cookies! Santa: Do you wish to transmit a message? Sarge: You're darn right, we do! Epsilon: I got all the data the UNSC needs to find us and ''enough files to place Hargrove under arrest. You sure this is gonna reach Earth? '''Santa': It will be heard by every device in the galaxy, if that is what you wish. Tucker: Yeah, let's go with that one. Santa: Then I shall prepare the charging sequence. Simmons: How long is that gonna take? Santa: Hmm, the process is brief, however you may soon find yourselves preoccupied. Donut: Preoccupied with...what? Santa disappears, revealing a heavily damaged Falcon flying towards the Control Room. Grif: Uh... who's that? Epsilon: Oh no... Cut to the Falcon with Felix at the controls. Simmons: I thought you said they were dead! Epslion: We dropped a fucking spaceship on them! It was kind of assumed! Sarge: Scatter!! The Blood Gulch Crew scatter while the Falcon crash lands in the Control Room. '' ''Cut to Felix getting out of the defunct Falcon holding a SAW, with an exhausted Locus sitting against the wall. Felix: Wake up! (he throws the SAW into Locus' arms.) I told you we'd make it. Locus: (groans) Felix... it's over... Felix: (activates his sword) Run your camo, and stick to the shadows. I'll draw them out. Locus: The Tartarus is destroyed, our numbers are falling, the mission- Felix: FUCK the mission!! Jesus Christ, for once in your life, would you forget about following god damn orders!! I'm not doing this for Hargrove! I'm doing this for me. Felix trudges off. Cut to Washington at the battlefield. '' '''Tucker:' (over radio) Wash! Locus and Felix are alive! And they're here! Washington: What?! Tucker: (over radio) We need help. The Mantis faces Washington and charges its weapons. '' '''Washington:' (noticing the Mantis) Damn it! Washington runs off as the Mantis fires on his position. Cut back to the temple control room where the Blues and Doc are seen hiding from Felix. '' '''Washington:' (over radio) Tucker, I hate to say it but you're on your own. Tucker: But- Washington: (over radio) I believe in you...all of you. You can do this. Doc: He thinks we're gonna die... Sarge: (over radio) No. That time.. he meant it. Felix: Tucker! Where are you?! Tucker, Doc, and Caboose silently stare at Felix, who walks past. '' '''Caboose:' So...are you gonna answer him? Cut to Locus, who struggles to walk. He finally falls over and rolls himself onto his back in exhaustion. '' '''Santa:' (appearing) Why have you come here, meddler? Locus: To kill the simulation troopers. Santa: Will this secure your victory over their forces? Locus: No... Santa: Then what purpose will it serve? Locus: I don't know... Santa: Then why are you trying? Locus: I don't know... Santa: What do you know? Locus: I don't know! Santa: Then what do you want to know? Locus: I...I want to know...what Felix is afraid of. Santa: You were broken by war. It was his goal to see you never healed...because despite what he may claim, only one of you needs the other to survive. Locus: (groans) What are you saying? Santa: Ignorant creature. Your partner is afraid of you. Cut to Felix at the center of the control room. Felix:'' (''angrily) You think you're smart, Tucker?! You think you're all better than me?! Well you're not! You're all a bunch of pathetic, stupid, losers! Tucker: (appearing behind Felix with sword extended) Then come get me. Felix rushes at Tucker with his sword. Tucker blocks the strike but Felix kicks him back. Suddenly, Caboose appears across the room. Freckles: Engaging! Freckles fires at Felix but the mercenary blocks the bullets with his hardlight shield. The moment Freckles stops, Felix pulls out a sticky-detonator. Before he can fire, a purple bolt streaks by and sends the weapon flying out of his hand. '' '''Felix:' (shocked) What?! Tucker is back on his feet with Lopez and Donut standing beside him. Donut: Double-O Donut always gets his man! Felix: '(''activating hardlight shield) Locus, I need suppo- Felix yells in pain as needler spikes embed themselves in his right shoulder. '''Felix: AGH, god... Sarge: Over here, dirt bag! Grif: You give orange dudes a bad name! Felix turns off his shield and pulls out the spikes before running off. Felix: You're pissing me off! Felix is clothes-lined by Doc's rocket launcher. Doc: (in O'Malley voice) Oh, please. (aims rocket launcher at Felix) I'm the original bad boy. (chuckles maniacally) Felix gives a whimper before Doc fires the rocket launcher, blowing Felix across the control room to Caboose's feet. '' '''Caboose:' Hey, Felix! Felix chuckles wickedly before grabbing Caboose's leg and dragging him down. Felix immediately gets to his feet and catches Freckles. Tucker runs up and Epsilon appears beside him. Epsilon: Caboose! Felix: (activating hardlight shield) Say goodbye to your stupid blue moron! Felix aims the rifle at Caboose and pulls the trigger...but it makes a party noise and only confetti comes out of it. '' '''Felix: '(deactivates hardlight shield and stares at the gun) What is wrong with you people?! Freckles: Hands off. (shoots a round, the recoil smacking Felix in the head) Felix falls over and drops the rifle. Caboose then stands up and catches Freckles. '' '''Caboose:' Bye, Felix. (walks over to Tucker and Epsilon) Epsilon: Yeah...we might be losers, Felix, but we still kicked your ass. Doc, Donut, and Lopez approach Felix from one side while Sarge, Simmons, and Grif flank him from the other. Felix gets to his knees, laughing manically while a cloaked Locus comes up from behind Caboose and Tucker. '' '''Felix:' Think again! Felix continues laughing until a SAW clatters to the ground in front of him. He looks up in confusion. '' '''Tucker:' ''(''looking behind him) Huh? Locus decloaks between Tucker and Caboose. Grif: Oh shit! Donut: Look out! Tucker:'' (''aims weapon) Freeze! Locus simply glances at Tucker before looking back at Felix. Felix: Locus, what are you doing? You're supposed to kill them! Locus: No. Felix:'' (shocked)'' What?! Sarge:'' (confused)'' What?! Tucker:'' (confused)'' What?! Locus: No more killing. Felix: What are you talking about? You're a soldier, remember?! Locus: I'm not a soldier. I'm a monster... like you. Felix: '(''standing up) Locus, we're...partners. Survivors. We need each other. Wh-what about our orders? Our reward?! Becoming the ultimate weapon. '''Locus: I'm not doing this for the reward. I'm not doing this because someone told me to. I'm doing this for me. Felix looks around and sighs. Felix: (darkly)'' Then you can die with the rest of them. ''Felix takes out and activates his energy sword before flinging it at Locus. Locus and Tucker dive out of the way while Caboose falls backwards. Felix kicks the SAW into the air and catches it. He fires at Sarge, Simmons, and Grif, who all run for cover. Grif: Hit the deck! Doc, Donut, and Lopez aim their weapons. Donut: Get 'im! Felix activates his hardlight shield as they open fire, the energy bolts and needler spines bouncing off the shield. '' '''Donut:' ''(''running away with Doc and Lopez) Eek! Felix turns around and activates his hardlight shield again but a sticky bomb lands on it. '' '''Felix:' Huh? Sarge: Guess we learned a thing or two from you villains after all. Tucker: (holding a grenade) Hey, Felix. Catch. Tucker throws the grenade, which rolls to Felix's feet as the sticky bomb primes. Felix: W-wait! Both grenades explode, blasting Felix over the edge. He screams as he plummets below the clouds to his death. Grif: ...Holy shit. That was way better than incineration! Donut: Did we do it? A sound of the sword activating is heard behind Tucker, Epsilon, and Caboose. They see Locus holding it next to the lock of the Control Room. Epsilon: (concerned) Yeah, I think we did... Locus: (observing the sword) It's said that only a true warrior can activate these temples. The Reds and Blues regroup. Tucker: (aiming his plasma rifle at Locus) What do you think you're doing? Locus places the sword into the lock while Tucker lowers his weapon. Santa: (appearing) The tower is ready. You may now transmit your message. Santa disappears again as Locus turns around and is about to leave. Tucker: Hey, just 'cuz you saved us doesn't mean you can leave, asshole. You killed innocent people! Locus: I know. I'm going to make things right. But not from inside a cell. Epsilon: If you run, we'll find you. Locus: No...you won't. Locus then cloaks and disappears. Grif: If I ever see another mercenary, it'll be too soon. Simmons: Amen. Sarge: How about we send that message? Tucker: Sounds good to me. Tucker runs over to the control panel as Epsilon materializes next to him. Tucker: You ready? The screen fades to white. Cut to Carolina punching the Mantis, finishing it off, before jumping down to rejoin Wash. The screen fades white as Epsilon fades in. Epsilon: Hi there. You may not know me, but my name is Epsilon. Some time ago, my friends and I were shipwrecked on a planet called Chorus. EARTH - UNSC HEADQUARTERS Epsilon: (continuing) If you haven't heard of it, I don't blame you at all. But, all of us who survived the crash as well as the planet's inhabitants are in dire need of help. The two soldiers watching the screen look at each other before looking back at it. SANGHEILI EMBASSY Epsilon: If this is transmitting to your computer, please examine the files that I have attached to this transmission. A picture of Tucker is shown on the screen to a group of aliens. One of the aliens recognizes him. Junior: Blarg? Father? BLOOD GULCH OUTPOST ALPHA Epsilon: (continuing) They include our coordinates, as well as information on the survivors of the crash, who you may recognize as the heroes of the UNSC that went missing during their flight home. Images of Sarge, Wash, and Grif are shown on screen to a lone soldier in yellow armor, who recognizes Grif when his picture is shown on screen. Sister: Oh my gosh! Big bro's alive! (the screen then shows an image of Lopez) And so is that gray guy who choked me until I passed out. (screen then shows an image of Simmons) That was hot. Epsilon: (continuing) Most importantly, however... Epsilon is then shown appearing one at a time on a multitude of screens inside the Chairman's office in the Staff of Charon. Epsilon: (continuing) ... are the files that prove the undeniable guilt of Malcom Hargrove. Orchestrating our shipwreck was just one of an impressively long list of crimes the dear Chairman has committed in the past few years. Once we are rescued, we'd be happy to discuss the list in greater detail as well as answer any other questions that you may have, so long as it ensures that Mr. Hargrove never sees the light of day again. As the Chairman watches, he grips his mug more tightly in anger. Epsilon: (continuing) Thank you for your time, and please - hurry the fuck up, and just come get us. Epsilon fades from the screen as the transmission ends. Cut to the Chorus armies celebrating as they fire their guns into the air. Carolina: They actually did it. Wash: Never doubted them for a second. The Lieutenants and Dr. Grey then show up to join the celebration, with Palomo trailing behind them. Jensen: So exciting! Palomo: Woo! Yeah! We're here too! What are we cheering about, guys? Huh? Cut back to inside the Control Room. Tucker: Well said, Church. Epsilon: Eh, I like to hear myself talk. Kimball: (over radio) I can't believe it. We're picking up a slipspace rupture, a ship's already on its way! Simmons: Holy crap, that was fast! Grif: Aw man, do you think we'll get to fly first class? The ship then appears, but unfortunately for our heroes, it turns out to be the Staff of Charon itself. Chairman: (over speaker) You have made a terrible mistake. Gallery S13 E19 thumbnail.png Kimball, Sarge, and Lopez.png Crew see Mantis.png Reds and Blues at Control Room.png Felix flies Falcon.png Control Room.png Felix and Locus at Comm Temple.png Felix being selfish.png Tucker confronts Felix.png Felix and Tucker Sword Fight.png Donut and Lopez defend Tucker.png Reds attack Felix.png Doc_-_The_OG_Bad_Boy.png Caboose Greets Felix When He falls in front of him.png Felix shoots confetti at Caboose.png Tucker aims at Locus.png Locus appears before Blues.png Locus stops fighting.png Reds Dodging gunire.png Donut Lopez Doc Dodging Gunfire.png Reds aiming at Felix.png Tucker holds frag.png Felix falls to his death.png Locus with sword.png Locus leaves to right his wrongs.png Locus disappears.png Epsilon broadcasts message.png UNSC HQ see broadcast.png Junior and Sangheili Embassy.png Junior sees Father.png Blood Gulch H2A.png Sister alive at Blue base.png Chairman exposed.png Chairman angry.png Trivia *This episode marks the first time a character is seen in the Halo 2 Anniversary engine. *This episode marks the return of both Sister and Junior, after a seven and eight season absence respectively. *This episode also marks the return of Blood Gulch, which hasn't been shown presently since Reconstruction. *The episode's title is a reference to the second half of Gamma's line "The great destroyer has arrived, the end is near." from The Storm. The previous episode before is appropriately named Great Destroyers. *Epsilon telling Felix "We might be losers...but we still kicked your ass." ''is a reference to Grif's statement to the attacking Feds in Fire. *Locus telling Felix, "''I'm not a soldier. I'm a monster like you.", is a reference to The Federal Army of Chorus, where he tells Washington the opposite response. *Doc telling Felix "I'm the original bad boy" while imitating O'Malley is referring to the fact that Omega was the first antagonist of the series. *Tucker saying "Hey Felix, catch." before throwing a grenade at him is a reference to Training Daze. *Coincidentally, the Lieutenants are seen carrying the same alien weapons their former captains have picked. *Sister is revealed to have survived Lopez's attack on her as described in Relocated: Part Three. Instead of dying at Lopez's hands, she merely fell unconscious. *Doc riding a Ghost is a reference to Season 2, where he rode one while under Omega's influence. *Felix's attempt to kill Caboose is a reference to This One Goes to Eleven, where Epsilon-Tex attempted to kill Grif in a similar way. *Sister calling Lopez gray is a reference to her color blindness. *Washington telling the Reds and Blues that he believes in them and Sarge saying that he meant it is a reference to Test Your Might, when Washington does the same thing but the Reds feel that he did this because he believed they will die in the upcoming battle. *Donut calling himself "Double-0 Donut" is referenced again. *At 8:32, the SAW Felix was holding mysteriously disappears. This is most likely an error during post production. *This episode reveals Felix's fear to be Locus. *It is ironic that at the beginning of the Chorus Trilogy, Felix is presented as the gruff mercenary with a good heart and Locus was the psychotic killer but by the end of the trilogy their roles have been reversed: Felix is revealed to be the true psychotic killer and Locus is the gruff mercenary with a moral heart. **In an interview with AfterBuzz TV, Miles Luna reveals that this was plan since the conception of the trilogy. *If you look closely at the aerial shot of Blood Gulch, the Reds' warthog is strangely golden rather than its usual sage paint scheme, along with its turret missing. **This warthog is also only exclusively available in Halo 2 Anniversary Forge, under the name 'Civilian Warthog'. *During Epsilon's showing of the survivors of the crashed ship, Washington is seen in his cobalt armor instead of his traditional steel armor. This is most likely due to the fact that Wash donned his cobalt armor during the ship crash. *Felix's demise is very similar if not identical to the Meta's: **Both arrived to the scene with a companion, Washington with the Meta and Locus with Felix. **Both their companions turn on them and hope to redeem themselves for past actions. **Both fought a Freelancer before their final confrontation. **Both Felix and the Meta are defeated after facing the combined forces of the Reds and Blues. **Both lost an alien weapon, Meta: Brute Shot, Felix: Energy Sword. **Both Felix and the Meta are killed after being launched off a high ledge. *There were multiple versions of the episode in earlier drafts of the script; each with very different consequences. **After Felix dies, Locus jumps off the tower. **Locus assisted the Reds and Blues in fighting Felix. **Felix was killed by Locus. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 13